<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lady is a Vamp by Alastair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241100">The Lady is a Vamp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastair/pseuds/Alastair'>Alastair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Blood, Blood Drinking, Come Eating, Cum Eating, F/M, Masochism, Master/Pet, Mistress, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Smut, Twelve Days of Smutness, Vaginal Sex, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:40:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastair/pseuds/Alastair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And she's hungry.</p><p>Part of the Twelve Days of Smutness 2020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Nami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Lady is a Vamp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eyes trailing over the people in the tavern, Nami took the drink the bartender handed to her. She raised a fine brow, glancing at him before she sniffed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honey mead if she was correct. She took a sip, but then she asked, “Who’s this from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The dandy at the end of the bar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, but she waved at the blond. He just kept trying, but she was not interested - the fool. Nami set the drink back down, pushing it away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dear Lord Sanji does try too much, I think,” she said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She winked at Blueno, but she stood straighter, pulling out her handkerchief to dab at her lips. There was no need to ruin her make-up for a fool who didn’t know what no meant. She needed him for her front after all. If he were to die, suspicion might pass immediately to her anyway, and she didn’t want that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>People might start asking questions. Such as, haven’t we met before? And, didn’t I see you as a child? And, why haven’t you aged?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji was only useful for being that just popular enough man that people might talk about, but did not pay too close attention to. If they looked at him more than her, all the better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was supposed to be a mercantile widow - neither wealthy nor too prosperous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The business was inherited from her grandmother. That it had been inherited about two hundred years ago was neither here nor there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My lady.” She pursed her lips and turned to meet eyes with a youth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widened a bit as she lifted her fan to cover her face from her cheeks down. She couldn’t stop eyeing up and down his fit form. This era was becoming one of her favorites. Never before had she seen so much of an effort from the rich to be so physically fit. Nami had appreciated a few already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She licked her fangs in her mouth before she gazed into black eyes. “My lord? I do apologize, but I am not a lady.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The slow smile made her fan herself as he took her gloved hand, and kissed it. He said, “Not to these eyes. You are a vision.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami’s eyelashes fluttered, and she said, “Am I? You’re sweet.” Was this her meal for the night?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do hope you aren’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widened a margin before she fanned herself again. This era was so interesting. She had read some bawdry tales that were published. She had heard some women say how inappropriate they were, but she knew they pocketed the very same books when they thought others weren’t watching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed that a sexual revolution of sorts was sweeping the nation in this, the Victorian Era.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami considered him, inhaling deeply before she whispered, “Not many have called me sweet. A bully perhaps.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never had a bully before,” he whispered back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A part of her stirred that she hadn’t felt in years. Those books were giving her such thrills nowadays, but this young lord seemed to be offering it to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you looking for a bully?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked, leaning in to pull the fan down to peek in as he said, “I think I found one. Would you follow me home? It’s close by.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes flared, and she hesitated before she asked, “What do you take me for? A lady of the night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was hoping you’d just take me for a naughty boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swallowing the lump in her throat, she poked at his shoulder. “Lead the way, my lord.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Offering his arm, he led her out of the tavern. Nami stroked the broad arm, shivering a bit. Another lifetime ago, she might have felt fear, but she knew she could handle him. A long life granted her more power than she had ever dreamed of holding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My lord,” she whispered, “I can’t believe I’m saying this only </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but would you tell me your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A first name basis would be all right, wouldn’t it?” At her nod, he said, “I’m Luffy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m called Nami,” she surprised herself by saying it - she hadn’t used her real name in a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tilted her chin up, and she smiled up at him as he whispered, “Mistress Nami.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you are naughty,” she said, caressing his shoulder. “How can saying my name sound so dirty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just a dirty boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her body thrilled, and she inhaled sharply as she felt her hunger surge. It had been a week since her last kill, and this lordling was driving her into a ravenous state. She tried to tell herself it was the hunger for sexual touch, but her body was confusing the two. The fit, muscular young lord was taunting her with thoughts of a tawdry nature, but she was just so hungry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled as she began to prod him to an alleyway. His eyes sparkled with mischief as she did, and he took her hand, pulling off the glove to kiss her bare hand as he let her push him into the alleyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would take a while, but she could find another man like this, she told herself. She would just have to hunt while she wasn’t hungry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When his back hit the alleyway wall, she winked at him, leaning up against his body. She licked her lips and purred. “You won’t resist, will you? I’m just a little woman, after all. I need all the help I can get.” She poked into his thick chest and cooed. “Big boys like you might hurt me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned, putting his hands against the brick wall, saying, “I’ll try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trying isn’t good enough. I might have to punish you if you don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy chuckled. “Would you, mistress?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shivered, grasping his wrists, but he struggled a moment. In reaction, she slammed his hands back down, and his eyes widened in surprise. Deep innate desires drove her to go on. She squeezed his wrists tighter, and he grunted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared at her as her lips curled back as her instinct took over, and he managed a gasp. “Mistress, your-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami sank her fangs into the man’s throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hissed in her ear, groaning as he arched, pressing against her chest. She sucked up his blood, sighing from the sensation of warmth filling her body. His breath choked in her ear, and his body began to slacken in her grip. His struggles stopped, and she dropped his wrists to grab his hair, moaning into his throat. His rich coppery blood filled her mouth, and she gulped him down, savoring the life essence of the lordling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would have to hide the body. It was a shame that the Ripper was only killing women. She might have to put the blame on him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she parted, licking her lips, she turned to check on him, and dark eyes glittered back. Dangerous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed her skirts, and whispered, “Is that all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shivering, Nami chewed her lip as she contemplated. Rare was the time when the man was still awake after a bite. She had </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> come across one that asked for more. Vampires were supposed to scare men, not excite them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment, she straightened, smiling as she pulled her gloves back on. His eyes watched that, shivering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next, she pulled out her handkerchief and pressed it to his throat. It was not as deep as she had thought. Men like him were rare. Their eyes met, and she ran her tongue over the blood - his blood - still on her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She whispered, “Are you sure you know what you’re asking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked, and said, “Are you trying to scare me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands grasped through thick skirts to squeeze her hips, and she moaned as he rubbed her body. Nami gripped his lapels and tugged him back up to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said your home was near here?”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>In his home, Nami pushed him into the foyer. Luffy laid back on the sofa, grinning as she shut the door behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a smile, she purred. “Strip.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Undoing his tie, he flung it behind the sofa before fingers went down his front, opening the white shirt first before he tossed his red coat and vest off - they had been unbuttoned on the way there. His broad chest made her sigh in appreciation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smirking, Nami only tugged off her gloves before she lifted a leg and pressed her heel against his thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think you deserve it? Show me what you got first, little boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, mistress.” He moaned, opening his trousers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled at the bulge revealed to her as a throbbing cock, and she couldn’t stop licking her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quirked a brow. “You won’t bite that, will you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if you’re bad,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try to be good,” he said, kicking his shoes off before he stood, and dropped his trousers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giggling, she lifted her skirts a bit and ordered. “Come under here, and give me kisses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a groan, Luffy dropped to his knees and crawled under her skirts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt him prod at her underthings before he found the part. A hot tongue touched her pussy then, and she moaned as he laved over her labia. Nami leaned back against the door, panting faster as he squeezed her thighs, and thrust his tongue inside. While she cried out, Nami rocked against his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He answered her by suctioning around her clitoris while still delving his tongue into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! That’s a good boy!” Nami squeezed his face in between her thighs, smiling when he groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It did not sound like a protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt him nibble across swollen lips, and she bucked, moaning deeper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” His lips wrapped around her clitoris then, and he sucked while Nami’s knees buckled. She cried out. “That’s it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cupping her asscheeks, Luffy sucked harder with a growl while he dragged her closer. Nami hissed, eyes rolling back as she felt him pull her into oblivion. Her hips jolted while she moaned, her lips wetting his as her end swallowed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While he crawled out from under her skirts, Nami licked her lips, gazing down at him on his hands and knees. Without thinking, she planted her heel onto his back, and he groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Present your neck ...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tilted his head to the side, shuddering as more of his throat was bared to her. Sinking to her knees, Nami caressed his cheek, scratching her nails lightly over his flesh. She licked over the original bite marks before she nuzzled her face into the crook of his shoulder. Nami kissed up his throat, her tongue sometimes lapping out over the drips of blood. A little dried, but she loved tasting him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Losing this would be too much for her, and yet she couldn’t help biting into him again. The shoulder this time to not aim for his jugular, and Luffy cried out, grasping her skirts as she sucked more blood into her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she parted, gasping for air, she looked down at him. He gazed back, chest heaving, and she decided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re mine,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, mistress.” Luffy sighed as she kissed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami pushed him onto his back, straddling his lap while crouching on her heels. Turning just so, she felt him against her thigh, and she teased him, rubbing up and down the erection. If she had taken any more blood, she wasn’t sure if he would still be hard for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Licking bloody lips, Nami scratched down his chest, slicing here and there. His eyes widened, but he moaned, arching to her fingernails.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she stopped, she lifted a finger to lick her nails with a moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I to die, mistress?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widened slightly, shivering as she paused mid-lick of her fingernails. Nami gazed at him before she said, “That’s for me to decide, pet. You can’t choose for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, mistress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was delicious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami bent over to lick the tiny beads of red pearls forming on his chest. Luffy moaned, eyelids fluttering as he watched her. His breath came in faster, shallower. With each heave, Nami lapped at a different cut. He made fists in her skirts, tugging on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled while she pressed his erection between her thighs, and his eyes seemed to pop. He arched up to her thighs with a growl, shaking, but she pushed his hips back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t be bad, pet.” Nami lifted only one thigh, still squeezing him, and he flushed all over, crying out. “You like that, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, mistress! Please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giggling, Nami felt down her skirts before she smiled wider, poking at his cockhead through the skirts. His eyes bulged while she rubbed over his glans, and she watched perspiration coat his brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cooed. “I see you like that too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, mistress!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami squeezed him tighter, watching him try to arch and buck against her to no avail. He panted, tongue lagging out while she smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d like to cum, wouldn’t you, pet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, let me cum, mistress,” he whispered, licking dry lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wriggled her thighs around his cock, seeing his eyes squeeze shut in anguish. Nami giggled. “And who will clean up the mess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> will!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her lips parted slightly, staring before she moaned, and leaned forward, releasing his erection. He could only gasp for a moment until she pushed down, filling herself on his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy’s eyes shot open again, and he arched up to her again. “Mistress!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll clean this up, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please!” He moaned, rolling his hips up into her, and she shivered, allowing him to move inside of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Nami said, and she thrust with him, grinding her clitoris against him as she went down. “I’m not a cruel mistress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, mistress!” Luffy gritted his teeth, groaning through them as his hands massaged up her thighs to grab her hips. His hips bucked, yanking on her hips to make her move faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami’s eyelids lowered, moaning as she felt him fill her with long, rough thrusts. She took one of his hands as she let him set her pace, and she nibbled a fingertip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He panted, chest heaving as he arched up against her. His movements became desperate as she licked a little drop of blood from his finger. She bit down her groan, letting him do the grunt work as he rutted. She tightened around him in appreciation though, feeling a quiver of her hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Human men were always so eager to please themselves, but this one seemed to want her to join his ecstasy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled at him, whispering, “Do you want to see our bodies? Joined in one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, mistress!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami moaned then, pulling her skirt up. His thrusts became jerky, so she paused, smirking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if you should see if you’re not doing it right, pet ...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy whimpered, squeezing her hips before he started anew, arching to please her as he had before. He panted. “I’m sorry, mistress!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she let her head fall back, Nami basked in the heady filling of his cock in her. She cried out, circling her hips a bit before she revealed their conjoined pussy and cock. Luffy pounded up into her, plunging deeper, and she gasped. Hips colliding, she flushed while her body heated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, pet!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami bit her lip, whimpering somewhere in her throat as he sat up. Luffy kissed over her throat and the little barest parts of her shoulders that were available to him. His tongue slid up her neck, and Nami arched against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scratched up his back, and he hissed, “Mistress! Can I - may I cum in you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not until I do, pet!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami kissed him, moaning as she nipped his tongue, and sucked on it. He panted against her lips, whining as he wrapped his arms around her, and tugged on her hips. When he blinked, tears of pleasure and desperation dripped down his cheeks, and she licked each one up with a moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy shifted, yanking her down onto his lap as he shifted onto his knees. Nami felt thrills run through her body, wrapping her legs around him. He was a powerful human to be able to lift her even while in the throes of passion like this - or was it because of it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The slight angle change made her moan though, her clitoris rubbing against his abs as he thrust her up and down on his shaft. She grasped his shoulders, starting to roll her hips with him, and she licked over his bloodied lip. Luffy’s lidded eyes gazed into hers as he groaned, intoxicated on her while she flicked his lips with her tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making a fist in her hair, Luffy pulled her down, kissing her with a voracity she had never felt, and she gasped as he bit and nibbled at her lips. Nami’s passage constricted around him, feeling a vast hunger be filled as she met her end</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She managed to whisper, “Pet, cum ...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Embracing her so tight, she thought he would squeeze her dry, he unloaded into her with a growl. She shuddered, her hand going down to touch the puddle of their juices pouring out of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she lifted her fingers to his nose, he groaned, but waited, breathing hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clean this mess up, you dirty dog.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, mistress,” he said before wrapping his mouth around her wet fingers, sucking them clean with an expression of rapture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy lifted her to lay her back on the floor before he started licking up her inner thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami moaned, spreading her legs, and watching. His mouth latched around the junction of her groin and thigh, sucking hard enough to leave a mark before he licked over that too. His hot breath hit her core before his tongue dived inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he started slurping, Nami cried out, “Yes ... this is a dog’s meal!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my favorite, mistress.” He moaned to her labia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As her pussy pulsed to his mouth and tongue, he licked up the juices on the outside. She whimpered when he suckled around her clitoris, and she pulled at his hair to bring him closer. His face nuzzled into her wet pussy as she did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holding her thighs apart, Luffy thrust his tongue in once again, spearing as far as he could. The rough velvet of his tongue lapped along her tender inner wall, and Nami began to breathe quicker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, pet! Open wide!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He latched onto her pussy, sucking onto her clitoris and hole while his tongue laved lewd circles over her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Head falling back, Nami sobbed as she felt her release, and she sprayed into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy groaned, and she heard the sordid gulping as he swallowed up her juices. When she relaxed with a moan, he lapped up her still throbbing core with aplomb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, mistress, that was delicious!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh, now, now.” She shivered, patting his head, and he peered up at her from beneath her skirts. She almost gave pause, but she said, “That’s enough for one night. Don’t you want more later?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy grinned - a wicked expression - as he said, “I’ll do anything for you, mistress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami smiled wider, reaching down to stroke his cheek before she pouted down at the bites. For a moment, she considered it. Taking him to be her slave and beau.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, she retracted her hand, and she said, “Am I clean, pet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, mistress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fanning herself, Nami ruffled his hair and giggled when he pouted. She whispered, “You really are a sweet pet. I think I’ll keep you.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is part of the 12 Days of Smutness event for 2020 as created by Empress_of_Yaoi. If you're so inclined, please read their works too, and thank you for reading.</p><p>I will be posting a new oneshot for the next 3 days of the remaining 12 days. And I am not sorry.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>